Sonic Robotix
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: Set in a slightly alternate universe but considered an indirect prequel to War of the Ten Skies. When Sonic is dead, and Tails revives him, how will their friends react? And what happened to Sonic's tail! Rated M for sexual scenes. R&R please! Enjoy. Pairings: Sonamy, Shadouge, Knikal, Crails, OCxOC etc.


"Oh Sonic!" Amy cried, sniffing hard, tears poured wildly down her eyes as she walked down the path to the church of South Island. Tails and Knuckles stood beside her. Today was a day to reflect on a true tragedy. Today was the week after the world stopped.

The day I'm talking about was the day everyone stopped, and listened... and what they heard, made their blood go cold and their bones stiffen, their hearts stopped and their bodies were glued in place.

Exactly 7 Days Ago, Dr. Eggman created a new doomsday advice. One of which was more powerful than any invention he ever created. Unfortunately, the recently discovered inhabitants of a nearby planet took over the doomsday device. That planet was the home of King Mallode the Wolf. Dark Decagon. However, this was many, MANY Dark Decagonian centuries (Years in our calendar) before King Mallode was born. The great, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle of Mallode was alive at this time, and he was an even darker villain than Mallode himself! He wanted to conquer whatever was in sight. So he found this powerful doomsday device and decided to use it. Eggman tried to stop him but was somehow thrown down to the surface of the earth. Sonic also tried to stop him, Tails came with him. But while Tails was busy using the technology in front of him to warp the doomsday device elsewhere on one of Dark Decagon's twelve moons, Sonic fought the uncle and almost defeated him...

Almost...

In a nutshell, this battle was unlike any other, Sonic had never faced such a terrifyingly powerful opponent, and unfortunately, he had to sacrifice his own life to stop the villain. I won't get into the entire story because it's sad and gory, but I will say this, Sonic did the right thing, because eventually, he did stop the villain, and the world is now at peace...

But now, the entire world is silent, they're just waiting, mourning, agonizing themselves. Today was the funeral of Sonic. And nobody was more depressed than his three closest friends, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose.

"I don't want to do this..." Tails whispered, turning to Knuckles as they walked into the church to see almost a full house, with only three seats remaining.  
"We have to, for Sonic, and for her..." Knuckles said, looking over his shoulder at Amy, who was quietly balling her eyes out.

As the trio of friends sat down, the Reverend smiled and began talking...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming on such a tragic day. Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest, most beloved hero, has recently died. He died in the midst of battle, in order to stop a dastardly villain from corrupting our peace, and today, we mourn his death, for it truly is the saddest of days we've had in many, many centuries..." the Reverend began. Knuckles looked over at Tails, who was hanging his head with clenched fists and a painfully depressed look on his face. Amy was still crying her eyes out. Suddenly, before the Reverend could continue, the doors of the Church slowly and quietly opened, gasps and whispers could be heard. Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot all walked through the door slowly and shamefully. Tails saw them and stood up angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he growled, holding back his tears. Eggman held up his hands innocently and so did Orbot and Cubot.  
"Sonic saved our lives that day, so we owe him some respect, we also had a truce and I was helping him, I couldn't save him, I'm sorry... but the least I could do was be here!" Eggman confessed.  
"We surrender!" Cubot yelled as usual in his incredibly annoying voice, and Orbot bashed him on the head.  
"Fine..." Tails gritted his teeth, and Eggman squeezed into a space, while he reluctantly let Orbot and Cubot sit on his lap. The Reverend shook off his shock and continued. For a while, everyone was silent. Eventually, the Reverend asked Amy to come up and say a few words about Sonic. Clearly it had been planned as Amy tried not to hesitate. She slowly walked up to the stand and took out a small piece of scrunched-up paper.  
"Sonic, as we already clarified, was a good man, the best I ever knew in fact, and I'll never forget what he did for us all before he... passed away..." Amy began, before engaging in a long, emotional speech. Tails looked at Knuckles and he looked back.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this!" Tails suddenly said, standing up. He squinted his eyes to hold back the tears that were slowly filling them, and made his way to the doors.  
"Tails?" Amy said, looking up.  
"Where are you going?!" Knuckles shouted from the other side of the church. Everyone by now was silent and was staring at Tails in surprise.  
"I can't handle this anymore, I have to go..." Tails replied, opening the doors roughly and slamming them as he walked out into the pouring rain. He sniffled emotionally and flew home as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Knuckles was still standing, he turned to go, but the Reverend stopped him.  
"Leave him be Knuckles, he's very emotional about this right now, it's clear that he wants to be alone..." he said, holding out a hand to stop Knuckles. Amy looked at him sulkily, and Knuckles felt bad, so he had to sit down again. Though he couldn't stop worrying about Tails.

Back with Tails, he was in his workshop, staring at his newly built cloning machine.  
"I was wondering when this would come in handy..." he forced out a laugh. Then he turned the machine on a voice could be heard as an echo just then...  
"Hello, Tails! Good to see you again..." it said.  
"Hey Interface, listen I need a favour which I'd never ask from you..." Tails replied.  
"Fire up!" the voice responded.  
"I need you to clone Sonic the Hedgehog, using robotic mechanics but make him into a proper hedgehog," Tails explained.  
"Okay, I will need the following: Raindrops, information on the last place Sonic was when he was alive, electricity, fire, blood from Sonic, a hair sample from Sonic, his favourite food and a source of DNA for me to focus around which must come from someone other than Sonic..." the Voice replied, then it added, "Actually, I already contain raindrops, from the rain, and electricity from the lightning that just struck my antenna, so you can strike those off the list."

Tails nodded, he quickly got a piece of small paper and wrote down all the information about where he and Sonic were when he was last alive. He shoved the paper into the machine, got a lighter, turned it on, let the fire heat up the machine, then he took out a small, closed jar from one of his refrigerators.

The jar contained a hair sample of Sonic and the hair was soaked in his blood. Tails had taken this from Sonic many years ago in case of emergencies, and now he had to use it at last. He opened the jar and dropped the hair and blood inside, the machine started working. Tails quickly dashed off and bought a giant chili-dog with Sonic's favourite toppings, then dropped it into the machine. Now he just needed an alternate DNA sample. Why were old machines so complex that they couldn't just make an accurate clone? Tails reluctantly plucked one of his hairs from his first Tail and ripped off a piece of metal from one of his wall panels, he put the hair on the metal tray and dropped it into the machine, closing the lid in the progress. He worked on the machine's settings and braced himself for what happened next. The machine got to work. He sat down and watched from the window as a purple-ish liquid filled the machine, absorbing and dissolving all the ingredients Tails had put inside. The machine started spinning and the dissolved ingredients were now mixed in with the fluid. Now the machine was almost done, the liquid cooled down and started draining out, the remainder of the liquid taking a familiar form, one that looked almost like Sonic. Suddenly, the window cracked and steam poured out of it, temporarily blocking Tails' vision. He heard a familiar groan and footsteps as the steam cleared. The window had fully broken and a familiar figure and climbed out of it. It was Sonic, with a different hairstyle and... a giant... fluffy Tail... Sonic looked around and saw where he was. Then he saw Tails.

"Hey, hey, it's Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, "Hey little bro, why are you all teary?"

Tails gaped in awe as Sonic smiled, now the steam was completely gone. Sonic looked at himself too. It seemed like he had absolutely no clue as to why Tails was so upset. But then he looked at himself and blushed. He was completely naked. His gloves and shoes weren't on and he had a big blue Tails! What the frick?!

"Um... Tails, why am I naked? Why do I have a different hairstyle? And why do I have a big blue tail that looks like yours?" Sonic asked. Tails walked up to him and touched his hair, then he hesitated, but couldn't help himself, he hugged Sonic tightly.

"Sonic! You're alive!" he cried.  
"Um... yes, why? Of course I'm alive!" Sonic exclaimed again.  
"Well, to be really honest. Remember that evil villain you killed a week ago?" Tails asked.  
"Yes... I killed him easily!" Sonic answered.  
"Well, not exactly," he replied, then added, "You see, it turns out you actually killed each other one week ago, and I just revived you during your funeral."  
"No way!" Sonic said, his eyes widening in horror.  
"Tell me the last thing you remember and what date it was," Tails interrupted.  
"Killing the monster and escaping an explosion, 18/8/15!" he answered.  
"Look at the date," Sonic looked at Tails' digital clock and his jaw nearly fell through the floor. It was 25/8/15. Tails was right after all!  
"I guess that explains what happened to my hair... and my butt..." Sonic laughed.

"I used my machine to save you, it wasn't easy..." Tails suddenly said. Sonic nodded. After that Tails went to get Sonic some gloves, socks and shoes. Sonic now understood everything that happened, and was waiting to see what happened next. When Tails came back, Sonic put the clothing on and sat down comfortably on Tails' recliner. Tails was too happy to complain so he let Sonic anyway. Unfortunately, at that moment, the door of the workshop burst open just as Sonic drank his first sip of the nice coffee Tails gave him. He nearly choked.

"SONIC?! TAILS?!" a familiar voice screamed. It was Amy, behind her was Knuckles, looking shocked and horrified.  
"Amy?!" Sonic said when he recovered from the surprise, and stood up. Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and glared angrily at the frightened two-tailed fox.

"Tails... what are you playing at? Sonic's dead!" she growled.  
"I can explain! Okay?" Tails yelled, but Sonic finished the sentence for him.  
"Tails cloned me with his new cloning machine and he had to use his own DNA so now I look like a Hedge-fox hybrid. Technically I am dead, it's thanks to Tails I'm still here. Visit my grave if you don't believe me..." he explained. Amy instantly calmed down, and Knuckles had a straight face too now.

"...Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions and if you get them all correct I'll believe you," Amy said. Sonic grinned and nodded, ever since he fell in love with Amy she created this test thing whenever she wasn't sure if it was the real Sonic or not and if he got all of them right it was him, somehow it worked perfectly every time. Then Amy began asking the questions...

"Who is your girlfriend?"  
"You."  
"Where was the last place you remember being in before here?"  
"The location of the doomsday device, which was in space towards the end of the battle."  
"Who did you fight?"  
"Xperious the 45th,"  
"Who are your three closest friends?"  
"You, Tails and Knuckles?"  
"Who are your two biggest rivals?"  
"Metal Sonic and Shadow,"  
"Is it true you and Eggman had a truce before you died?"  
"It is,"  
"What are Eggman's robot's names?"  
"Orbot and Cubot,"  
"What's your favourite food?"  
"Chili-dogs by a mile,"  
"Last question... what was the last sentence you ever said to me before you disappeared?"  
"I love you, and if I do come back... will you marry me?" Sonic said a little too enthusiastically, making Amy blush.  
"Okay, one more which I forgot... what was my answer?" Amy replied.  
"Yes..." Sonic said, then he realised what he just said. Amy ran up to him and hugged him three times as tightly and lovingly as Tails had.

"Alright, yeah!" Knuckles started cheering, much to Sonic, Amy and Tails' amusement.  
"I'm so happy to have you back Sonic, I thought I'd have to die before I'd see you again, I thought we'd lost you forever..." Amy said as she wept on his shoulder.  
"No need for drastic measures..." Sonic laughed. Then the group of for engaged in a group hug. Tails seemed quite happy to hug Sonic and Amy, since they were all so close, but Sonic hilariously gained control of his tail and had to pull Knuckles in. After that, the four friends hugged for ages, and they wanted to stay like that forever.

"I love you too, Sonic..." Amy whispered, making Sonic blush. Knuckles and Tails winked at one another and laughed.


End file.
